Love under the moonlight
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: A story pairing Princess Serenity from Sailor Moon and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. It turned out quite well, please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an idea I had after watching sailor moon and then Inyuasha right after, it was kind of a spur of the moment idea but those are sometimes the best, but anyway I hope you like this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Prologue**_

_Long ago, when the earth and the moon were in close relation, a certain son of the dog demon general and the daughter of the moon queen fell in love.  
But this was not to last, for enemies had their sights on the moon kingdom, and disaster was soon to come.  
The enemies attacked, the queen barely survived and the princess was killed.  
This dog demon's name, the one that loved the late princess of the moon so fiercely, was Sesshomaru._

**Chapter 1**

The full moon shone brightly as a girl with silvery blonde hair and mysterious blue eyes sat beside the river, washing her face after a klutz attack and falling flat on her face in the mud.  
"Ah, that's better" She said, touching her now clean face, pleased with the results.  
Usagi Hirameki was a beautiful girl of seventeen and was orphaned at birth, the people from her old village called her cursed, because her mother died giving birth to her and her father had a heart attack upon her birth, no one wanted her, she grew up alone, but that did nothing to tamper her bright cheery spirit.  
She smiled as she noticed a lady bug on her knee length navy blue skirt, she gently picked it up and set the 'lucky' insect down upon the grass "There you go little one, be safe now".  
With that Usagi stood and began to talk off into the forest, she had made her home here in this forest, living in an abandoned cottage, her life was simple, but she liked it.  
But as she neared her home something felt strange, she felt there was something or someone near by that she knew somehow, but then again she didn't, it was quite confusing to her.  
Deciding to brush it off for now, Usagi went into the cottage to prepare for bed.

Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, Jaken and the child Rin walked the worn forest path toward their next destination, until Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, feeling a presence he had thought long gone.  
It couldn't be though, he had seen the body, he had insisted on seeing it, needing to know if it was really true.  
"Serenity" Sesshomaru whispered softly, the name of his long dead love rolling off his tongue like silk "It couldn't be.  
Jaken and Rin stared confused as Sesshomaru sped off into another direction in the forest, anxious to know the truth, to know if his princess was alive, he had to know.  
Eventually he came to a rather worn looking cottage that had obviously seen better days, this couldn't be where his princess was.  
But sure enough, her presence pulsated from this place and so he went inside and his breath whooshed out of him as he saw her inside, sleeping upon a pallet on the floor, covered by a patchwork blanket she must have made herself.  
"Serenity" he said, a little louder than before "You are alive".  
Usagi's eyes flew open at the sound of a man's voice and much to her shock saw a dog demon standing in her home!  
"Who are you! What do you want from me!" Usagi shouted, clutching her blanket to her chest.  
"You do not know me, Serenity? It is I, Sesshomaru, your betrothed" He said softly, taken aback at how the moon princess acted as if she didn't know him, it was then he noticed her forehead…. The golden crescent moon, the symbol of the lunarian royal family…. It wasn't there.  
"Reincarnation" Sesshomaru murmured, understanding now what was going on "You are my Serenity's reincarnation".  
Usagi looked at him as if he was out of his damn mind "Your mad! Now get out of my house!".  
Sesshomaru's eyes wandered around the cottage once more "No, I shall not leave you in a mess like this, you will come with me back to my castle in the western lands".  
"Western lands? Then you are Sesshomaru" Usagi gasped, she had head of this dog demon, she had heard that he was cruel and his heart was like a block of frigid ice "No, leave me alone, I am not who you think, I am Usagi Hirameki and I certainly have never been reincarnated!".  
Sesshomaru smirked at this "How would you know?".  
Her mouth opened to speak but then it shut once more, how would she have known?  
"Alright, so maybe I could be this Serenity woman, what then?" she said.  
"You will come with me and marry me as you promised to so long ago" Sesshomaru said, striding forward and pulling her up off the ground by her arm "We shall leave now, my moon princess".  
Before Usagi could say another word, Sesshomaru had whisked her off in the direction of Jaken and Rin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Well thats it for now, I hope you enjoyed that, I would like at least five reviews before I update again, that way I know people are reading. I love you all! Bye bye for now!_**

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sup people! I am happy that alot of you liked the first chapter, so here is the second, enjoy!**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Usagi walked silently beside Rin while Sesshomaru and Jaken were up ahead talking in low voices.

"My lord, are you sure she is the moon princess? I am not sure bringing her along with us is wise" Jaken said to Sesshomaru.  
"She is Princess Serenity, I can feel it, I know it is her" Sesshomaru said simply, making it clear Usagi was staying with him regardless of what anyone thought, even her.  
Jaken sighed "I hope you know what you are doing, my lord Sesshomaru".

Usagi smiled as Rin grabbed onto her hand and smiled at her "Your very pretty, Lord Sesshomaru said you were and he was right.  
That kind of annoyed Usagi, because Rin was talking about Sesshomaru's mentions of the moon princess, not her, this dog demon had no real concrete proof that she was this princess he spoke of.  
She had to find a way to escape this obviously crazy dog demon, and quickly, before they reached his castle, wherever that was.  
Sesshomaru stopped, and turned back to stand beside Usagi, grabbing her arm to make her face him "We need to talk".

Usagi stood uncomfortably in the clearing, she wasn't sure if it was wise to be alone with Sesshomaru.  
"I know this all may seem strange to you, but you are princess Serenity" Sesshomaru said, taking a step closer to Usagi "You are.  
"Look, Whoever this moon princess is, She isn't me, I know you must miss her with how you act towards me, but pretending that she is alive once more is not going to bring her back" Usagi explained softly, trying to be compassionate.  
Sesshomaru was silent, she still didn't believe him, well, he would fix that.  
Before the girl could object to anything, Sesshomaru pulled her forcefully into his arms and gently kissed her.  
Usagi would have stopped Sesshomaru, but she herself was stopped when at his kiss images flashed through her head until they settled on one which she had guessed was a memory of Sesshomaru's.

-Flashback-

_"Serenity, my darling, your mother will soon discover our secret meetings, we must decide soon what we shall do" Sesshomaru said softly, his voice almost void of any emotion, but the love in his eyes dispelled all of that.  
A woman with silvery blonde hair and topaz blue eyes that resembled Usagi a great deal smiled at Sesshomaru, this had to be Princess Serenity!_

**Oh gods! She does look just like me! I'd swear that WAS me! But it couldn't be! Could it?**

_"I know Sesshomaru, my love, and I have decided, I wish to marry you as soon as possible, I love you so much" Serenity said, smiling brilliantly, all the love in the world in her eyes.  
Sesshomaru smiled, which was rare for him, and embraced the princess hard "I love you, Serenity"._

-End of flashback-

Usagi stood there speechless under Sesshomaru's lips, her eyes still closed and her body unwilling to move "It killed me when you left me the first time, my darling, don't do it again, I cannot lose you again" Sesshomaru whispered against her lips.  
Usagi pulled back a little and stared at him firmly "I am not Princess Serenity, I couldn't possibly be.  
Sesshomaru merely smiled and this time pulled her into a passionate kiss, holding her tight till she could bare no more and kissed him back.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_There we go, all done with chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it and will leave me lots of lovely reviews before I update again. Same as before, I would like at least five reviews before I submit chapter three. Love yall! Ja ne! _**

**_-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, miss me? Lol, well I missed you and that why I am updating, because I love yall so darn much.  
Well anyway here is chapter three.  
Enjoy!**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3**

Usagi paced the elegant bedchamber nervously, Sesshomaru told upon arriving at his castle they would soon be married, and she would understand everything in time, that she would fall as hopelessly in love with him as she had been so very long ago, his words, not hers.  
"This is so strange" Usagi sighed, finally willing herself to sit down upon the luxurious bed "None of this makes sense, Yes, those images were very detailed, but there is no way I could possibly be this princess that Sesshomaru is yearning for".  
Usagi's thoughts were interrupted when the door open and in popped little Rin, smiling happily at Usagi as she bound for the bed and jumped up onto it, nearly knocking Usagi over from how the bed shook.  
"Will the pretty princess go with Rin to the gardens, pretty please?" Rin begged, looking at Usagi with adorable puppy eyes.  
"I'd love to go with you to the gardens, but I am no princess, Rin" Usagi said gently.  
"Of course you are, Lord Sesshomaru said so" Rin said fancifully.  
Usagi sighed, man did Sesshomaru give all these people the wrong idea, he was telling of his delusional stories.  
"No Rin, I am not Princess Serenity, sadly she is dead, and I am afraid that she isn't ever coming back" Usagi said softly, being as gentle and compassionate as she could.  
"No!" Rin yelled, standing up on the bed and jumping off "You are the princess! You are!".  
And with that, Rin ran from the room.  
Usagi fell back on the bed and sighed "What am I ever going to do.  
"You could start with getting used to me, because I'm never going away, Serenity" A masculine voice said, coming into the room.  
Usagi sat up to see Sesshomaru "Oh it's you, and by the way, my name is Usagi, not Serenity".  
Sesshomaru sighed "Even after what you saw when we kissed, you still deny me?".  
"How can I not?" Usagi gasped incredulously "I don't even know you!".  
Sesshomaru narrowed his yellow gold eyes to slits "I have been patient with you, Serenity, you promised me you would marry me and I intend to hold you to that".  
Usagi sighed in frustration and lashed out at the powerful dog demon "I did not promise that! Serenity did! And for the last time, I am not Serenity! I am Usagi! Usagi!".  
His narrowed eyes were even icier than before if that was even possible, Sesshomaru strode forward and yanked Usagi into a standing position and hauled her up against him, even contour of her body fitting snugly against his.  
"Make no mistake, be your name Serenity or Usagi, I know who you are, and you are my princess" Sesshomaru said in a low dangerous tone that Usagi did not dare to defy, she wasn't stupid to put it simply and she just nodded her head.  
Sesshomaru brought a hand up and softly stroked her cheek up and down before bringing his lips firmly upon hers, his tongue licking her bottom lip for entrance, which despite her better judgment, she granted, their tongues beginning a fiery war of passion.  
"Sesshomaru" she sighed as his lips glided along her throat, placing hot, arousing kisses here and there.  
That was until Usagi felt an immense pain in her neck as Sesshomaru bit down hard, drawing blood for sure.  
She shivered as her licked the blood from the wound off her neck and then whispered in her ear "And now, my princess, you are mine, we shall be together now and forever".  
Usagi gasped, realizing now what he had just done.  
He had marked her…  
Marked her… as his mate…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Well that's all for now folks, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it, after I receive at least four or five reviews I shall have in chapter four as soon as I can, which with how dreary the weather has been lately, won't be long at all, since you know, I'll be stuck inside all day.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't feel like writing an opening message, so bleh.

* * *

Chapter 4- remembering the past **_

Usagi was about to protest, but her mind began to get very foggy and she felt very disoriented and heard a female voice whisper in her mind 'remember now, Princess Serenity, remember everything'  
Usagi collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms, sucked into her subconscious by an unstoppable force.

_Usagi floated alone in a world of blackness, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arm wrapped firmly around them, her head bowed down.  
"Princess Serenity" a gentle female voice said, causing Usagi to look up.  
"Who is there?" Usagi said softly, fearful of where she could have possibly ended up and how or why.  
Usagi watched in confusion as a familiar woman in a flowing white gown with flowing silver hair done up just like hers, the woman smiled at her with warmth and love in her sapphire blue eyes, so much like Usagi's own eyes and upon the woman's forehead was a golden crescent moon symbol "Princess Serenity, my darling daughter".  
"Wh-who are you?" Usagi asked softly, confused and alarmed at how familiar this woman felt to her.  
The woman smiled softly, warmly and lovingly "I am Queen Serenity, your mother".  
Usagi looked at the woman in shock but said nothing.  
"My sweet child, it is now time for you to remember who you are, to remember your past" Queen Serenity said.  
The scene faded and they appeared in what seemed the be the throne room of a palace.  
"Where are we?" Usagi asked the moon queen.  
"The moon palace, or at least….. It used to look like this" The queen said sadly "But enough of sadness, my daughter, you have been given a chance to begin anew, and it is now time for you to regain all the memories you lost in reincarnation, it is time for you to remember your love"  
Usagi took the chance to look down at herself and gasped at the beautiful white gown she wore, with gold circles at the top and moon pearls going along the bottom of her bust, she turned and walked towards the polished wall and looked at herself, she gasped when she saw the gold crescent moon on her forehead.  
Usagi turned back and walked to the queen, dazed and confused.  
Queen Serenity gently touched her daughter's face and smiled "It is time to remember now, love, remember and return back to the real world.  
Images and scene flashed through Usagi's head almost so fast she couldn't keep up and soon collapsed._

Sesshomaru sat in a chair beside his love's bed, watching and waiting with that same calm expression on his face, unsure what had happened back there.  
His attention was quickly drawn when Usagi groaned and opened her eyes "Serenity? Are you alright?".  
He watched her stare at him awhile and then noticed as tears gathered beneath her eyes "Sesshomaru".  
"What is wrong?" he asked, concerned, wondering why she had tears in her eyes.  
She quickly sat up and threw herself into his arms, sobbing tears of joy "I remember everything, I love you Sesshomaru, I remember everything and I love you!".  
Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her, but not enough to hurt her.  
He did not know how to react or how this even came about, but nothing else mattered, his Serenity had come back to him, that was all that mattered now.

* * *

**_Thats all for now my people, make sure to review and I will update as soon as I can. Love ya_**! 

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so everyone knows, being favorited and alerted a lot is very flattering, but it won't get you any updates, that requires reviews and not little two or three word reviews. Reviews really help to boost a writers spirit and makes them want to write, you really have no idea how much hearing from ones readers means to a writer, it means an awful lot.**

**I just wanted to express this.**

**I love you all loads!**

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


End file.
